Jeux D'amour
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Karin bites off more than she can chew when she gets into a flirting contest with the suave Genma. Oneshot


**A/N:** This is for BlueQuartzFoxy's Het Exchange on Deviantart ^^ I'll be posting it there as well and I hope whomever I'm writing this for will enjoy it :) I have never written for Karin or Genma before, but I AM a fan of Genma and Karin, so I thought it would be cool to write them a short story. Being the fandom lover I am, I'll pair just about anybody up 8D

6: Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: GenmaKarin

Prompt: Flirting and Puns.

Misc: Karin bites off more than she can chew when she gets into a flirting contest with the suave Genma.

Preferred Media: Fanart or Fanfic

Notes- I went in a more AU direction with this one. Basically the backstory is that Karin is currently under surveillance in Konoha after abandoning Sasuke and Team Taka and being brought in for questioning. And obviously the village currently hasn't been destroyed and the war is non-existent. Genma, our favorite sexy Special Jounin is just doing his thing XD

Oh, and beware of the bad puns/pick up lines! XD I had so much fun tracking a few of them down...and using a few that have been tried on me lol

* * *

><p>Karin grumbled to herself as she sipped her drink and eyed the people around her. This bar was like many others, dim and filled with people after dark, however this particular bar mostly catered to ninja, more specifically the shinobi of Konoha where she was located. It was a raucous place, though not too rowdy. There were plenty of merry-makers here and plenty of people looking for a quick hookup for the night.<p>

It was the first time she'd had a chance to do something without constant ANBU surveillance in months and the red-head had jumped at the chance to do something for fun. However, she hadn't counted on the guy she'd asked to go with her to stand her up. Bastard.

She adjusted her glasses and looked for a new interest. There was a nice-looking guy with red hair in the corner...but then, he was giving off emo vibes that were way too close to Sasuke's mannerisms for her comfort. She was way over that icicle Uchiha and had no wish to slip and fall for another brooding bad-boy type. You only ended up with your heart broken.

She swept her glance across the bar when she smirked. Bingo. There, wasn't that the Special Jounin who had winked at her the other day in front of the super market? The guy was average looking, in her opinion, but he had that carelessly cool air about him that just drew women to him like magnets. He seemed like he had a decent sense of humor too. He would probably make for a fun night.

Now how to draw his attention? She looked him up and down, he was alone, which was good. He was simply twirling that senbon between his lips while taking sips from his own drink in front of him, his arms splayed out and relaxed in his booth. His brown hair was pushed back from his face by a backwards hitai-ate and the tips just brushed his shoulders. He wore a standard issue shinobi clothes, though his vest was missing. Karin couldn't help but admire the way his shirt clung to his chest.

She turned back to her drink and finished the rest in a quick swig. Hmm, now how to grab that sexy piece of man's attention...?

"Hey babe, I know I'm not a grocery item, but even I can tell when you're checking me out." Karin jumped as the focus of her attention snuck up on her and whispered in her ear. She ignored the way her heart beat wildly against her chest in favor of turning and lifting an eyebrow at the man standing behind her. He had straightened up and gave her a roguish grin, switching the sharp metal between his lips from one side to the other. She snorted, "What kind of cheap pick up line was _that_?" she asked, lips quirking up in a smirk of her own, making a point of turning back to the bar.

His smile faltered for a second before he smoothly leaned against the bar between her and the next person with another easy smile. "That was a test of the emergency pickup line service. _Beeeeeeeeeep_. If you had been any less beautiful, you would have just heard a bad pickup line." Karin couldn't help it, she laughed and gave him a smile. "So you deny it?" she asked, amused. The man tipped his head to the side and smirked, "Do _you_?" Karin felt her cheeks heat up the tiniest bit for his bringing attention back to her earlier ogling.

Thankfully, he wasn't the sort to press the issue. "I'm Genma," he said, holding out a hand. She placed her hand in his and to her surprise he lifted it to his lips, his eyes never leaving her's and placed a soft kiss on the back. She was definitely blushing now, her hand tingled when he released it and she unobtrusively let it fall to her side.

"So, do I get a name?" he asked, eyeing her up and down. Karin thought about it for a moment and hen decided to that two could play at their game, and she had wanted to have a fun night. "Sorry Genma-san, but that's a S-Class secret you're asking for." She saw the interest spark in his eyes so she coyly leaned forward, exposing just a bit more of her cleavage in her low cut top. "The only way I'd give it up is if you could..._persuade_ me." she practically purred, purposely putting more emphasis in her words. Leaning back quickly, she noted with satisfaction that it was his turn to be slightly flustered, and his eyes hadn't exactly been on her face.

It took another moment but Genma grinned and said, "Challenge accepted gorgeous." He leaned in again and she felt his warm breath against her ear as he whispered in a husky, "Usually, it's _my_ name I get to wring out of a lovely lady." A hot jolt of electricity jumped through her veins and settled low in her belly, but before Karin could say a word at his blatant innuendo, he had leaned back and spotted her empty glass. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She allowed him to buy her another drink, and then let herself be steered back towards his previous spot at the booth. His arm had snaked around her waist. His hold was perfectly polite, and yet it still sent a rush of heat through her body. Karin felt smug, her evening was shaping up perfectly so far. They sat down, Genma on one side and Karin on the other. She smirked at his pout when as she settled herself in to her seat. She wasn't going to make this _too_ easy for him after all...

"So sweetheart, what shall we talk about?" Genma smiled and leaned back in his seat. "The moon, the stars, or something even more lovely perhaps?" He gave her a thorough look that practically scorched her insides. Unfortunately for him, Karin knew just how to avoid fire...or stoke it higher.

She casually took a sip of her drink and licked her lips carefully, making eye contact with him just over the rim of her glasses. Genma swallowed hard against his suddenly dry throat.

Karin affected an attitude of boredom and seemingly absently ran a finger around the rim of her glass, "Oh I don't know. I've covered all those topics before Genma-san. Something more original perhaps?"

Genma grinned and leaned forward to grab his own drink. "Well, we could cover the basics, the weather, what you do, family, friends." Karin frowned at him, "I said original," she emphasized the last word, rolling her eyes a bit. Genma shrugged, "Well it is original, for me that is. I don't generally have to work for a lady's name." He chuckled.

Karin laughed lightly, "And you thought that you might figure it out by asking me about my life?" She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, enjoying the way his gaze ran along her now bared legs. Genma just shrugged, his eyes meeting hers and burning above the rim of his glass. She felt another thrill go through her, nobody had ever looked at her with such intensity before. She was surprised that her desire for him was so strong. She felt off balance, but in a thrilling sort of way. It was still a bit unsettling though he did not give off an 'creeper' vibes.

As she met those eyes with her own she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Maybe." he agreed.

* * *

><p>They continued chatting and flirting, their conversation interspersed with casual touches that sent heat burning along her skin. She was very careful not to let herself get too drunk though, and to her surprise Genma didn't press the issue like many other guys she'd met in bars had. This only made her more curious and on guard. What was his aim?<p>

At first she had thought they were going to end up having random drunken sex, and to be completely honest, she wouldn't have minded. It had been a long time and a girl had needs. Needs she was sure Genma could fulfill, she thought with a delightful shiver. But he wasn't pressuring her to drink more, and his hands weren't as heavy as some men she had known. He was actually being a perfect gentleman, other than their sometimes quite blatant suggestions. He was a heavy flirter, but that was about as far as they'd gone.

Not that he didn't desire her. Those heated gazes of his made her sure that he did. It was just strange was all.

It had gotten really late, later than she'd planned on staying at the bar. Most people had left already and the bartender was throwing them dirty looks. Still, she was reluctant to leave.

"How 'bout a walk? It's a bit stuffy in here and I think if we don't head out soon, or our hair will spontaneously combust from his expression." Genma whispered in her ear conspiratorially and jerking his head at the bar. She giggled, but nodded.

They meandered awhile, neither steering their steps in any particular direction. He had his arm about her waist again and was looking up at the sky as they walked along. Karin snuck little glances at his face now and then as they walked. The air was mild and the streets were quiet. It was a lovely night too, with the stars and the moon out.

As they walked Genma casually traced his fingers in random patterns on her hip and she brushed up against him whenever she got the excuse. Finally Genma broke the silence, "So sweetheart, did I win your name yet?" he asked with another roguish grin as they slowed down under a street lamp next to a closed grocery store.

Karin looked up at him from under her lashes and pouted a bit, "Well I don't know, you haven't really..._persuaded_ me enough for me to release such precious information." she said.

He smirked and let go of her waist, turning to face her as he ran his hands up her arms and gently cradled her face as he leaned in so very close, his eyes intense as he gazed at her. Karin's breath caught in her throat as she licked her suddenly dry lips. Her eyes burned back in to his as he slid closer, pulling her to him at the same time her pushed her against the chilled glass front of the grocery store.

"I'll make you a bet," he said huskily, his breath making her shiver as it danced along her neck. His left hand once again traced its way with a feather light touch to linger on her hip and trace lazy circles, making her breath hitch just a bit higher. "I bet you.." he trailed off as he slipped his fingers under her top to caress her skin at the same time he traced her cheeks and ears with his nose and hot breath, "...your name and dinner tomorrow that I can kiss you without using my lips." he ended, his face in her hair.

Karin smiled against his neck and twisted her hands in to his soft brown hair, pulling him closer and reveling in the way his body felt against hers.

"_Bring_ it," she whispered.

He twisted one hand in her hair and gently pulled it so she looked up at him before he slowly, so very achingly slowly, lowered his head to hers, his breath ghosting along her lips. Her heart nearly stopped at the first brush of their mouths and her body felt afire as Genma skillfully molded their mouths, using a small nip to gain entrance and stroke her mouth with his tongue. Lips tangled, they clutched each other while they pressed closer. His hands on her skin beneath her top were amazing, and sent thrills to her insides.

She yanked his hair and reveled in the silky softness of it while pulling him closer with her leg around his back. She was surprised when he growled with approval at this move and continued to ravish her mouth until she could hardly think. The cold glass at her back was as sensual as the heat emanating from his body in front of her, and she positively _ached_ with desire. The closeness of their bodies was setting her aflame. She gasped when they broke apart her eyes half-lidded as they panted to catch their breath.

His hands released her to plant themselves on either side of her head, her glasses were askew and slipped down her nose further when he leaned his forehead against hers and smirked as he gazed in to her eyes. Just that _look_, oh kami, that look of his very nearly made her turn to _ash, s_he thought as she struggled to regain her composure.

"I guess...I...lost." he said in between breaths, catching her eyes with his brown ones again, "But _damn..._woman if...that wasn't...worth it." Karin laughed breathlessly as she clung to his shoulders. She completely agreed.

She ran her hands up his neck, making him shiver, and spoke just before their lips met, "I guess I can give in and pretend you won the bet. My name is Karin."

"_Karin_." Genma groaned as they began to kiss again.

When they were able to breathe again, Genma pulled away from her playfully tugging her away from the window. Karin giggled when she saw how their body heat had steamed the glass and left an imprint of her body with two hands by her head on it.

"You gave me antlers!" she giggled, pointing at the outline. Genma glanced over and snorted with amusement.

They began their walk again, pausing occasionally to snog each other senseless against different buildings and windows. Karin carefully directed their steps back to her apartment and when they got there she glanced up and said, "This is my place."

Genma glanced up at it while she fiddled with her keys, pausing at the doorstep of the apartment building. He then covered her hands with his own and pulled her close.

He heart nearly stopped as he gently pushed a piece of hair away from her face, looking intently in to her eyes all the while. "So glad I won that bet," he said with a smile. His eyes scorched her insides as he leaned close again softly kissed her lips.

He leaned back abruptly before the kiss could go much further than a brush of lips. "I'll pick you up at 6," he smirked. Karin blinked as he stepped away, "Huh?" she asked while she watched him start to leave.

His answering smirk was so damn sexy she nearly melted, "You said I won, and dinner as well as your name was the prize. See you tomorrow, _Karin-chan_."

She watched, speechless as he gave her a jaunty wave and vanished in a swirl of leaves and air. Then she snorted in amusement. It wasn't _quite_ the ending she'd imagined, but she wasn't going to complain.

Tomorrow she'd be ready, and give as good as she got, ten times over.


End file.
